When She Loved Me
by Awsomaniatica
Summary: "She absentmindly traced along the bright lines of the mask, stopping at the big smile that beckoned her…" Artemis is plagued by memories of her sister on a certain day that she will never forget. One-shot inspired by the beautiful song by Sarah McLachlan. This is my favorite story yet that I have written.


**When She Loved Me**

_I have had this idea for the longest time and finally got around to finishing it. I had a serious writer's block and it annoyed the heck out of me. With the excitement that the show is staying back on from the looks of it (Yazies!), I decided to finish this. Now I know that the rest of the season has aired already in other countries (which is completely unfair) and some have leaked on YouTube and such, but I am trying to wait patiently for them to air properly. I have a feeling though that this part has already happened on the show, but oh well. This is my version of how everything plays out with a little back story to it. Set sometime after Episode 21: "Image" since that's what I've seen up to so far._

_This is a one-shot only. For a little warning, you will travel back in time and experience parts of time leading to the future or rather back to present day by the very last segment. Hopefully it won't be too confusing. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, just the ideas inspired from them and the creators of Young Justice and DC. And the song belongs to Sarah McLachlan and I guess Pixar since it was in Toy Story 2. Enjoy! _

* * *

><p>The sounds of fighting echoed through the cave. Conner and Kaldur continued their practice in sparring. On the sidelines, Robin and Wally in their street clothes watched as they debated who the better fighter was of the mentors. The younger boys droned out the computer voice as she announced an arrival.<p>

"Artemis, B07,"

The young blonde archer pushed her bow and pack further onto her shoulder as she walked in. Briefly taking notice of the others in the room, she trudged on, walking past the arguing young heroes.

"Sure, but my Uncle Barry will – oh, hey Artemis." The green clad girl turned and forced a small smile at the two other teens before continuing on her way. The two best friends gave each other looks of confusion.

"What's up with her?" Wally asked quietly. Robin shrugged as he watched Artemis walk slowly with her shoulders slumped.

"Artemis, is something wrong?" Artemis turned to see M'gann and Zatanna walk in with Wolf trailing behind them, worry spread across the martian's face.

Artemis sighed. "It's just been a long day." Artemis ignored the further look of concern from her friend and went down the hall.

With a final block and a sweep under the legs, Aqualad fell to the ground. After a call out of the loser, Conner held out his hand to help the Atlantian stand. The dark-skinned teen looked toward the direction their teammate went.

"It appears that Artemis is troubled." He stated.

Her back still to the others, M'gann clasped her hands together and replied in a quiet voice, "I wish I knew."

* * *

><p>Artemis easily found her way to the room of Wally's souvenir collection. Carefully letting her personal weapon slide off her shoulder and onto the ground against the wall, she moved toward his small assortment of mission keepsakes on the shelves. Gently placing her nimble fingers around a particular object, she held it close to examine every detail. Absentmindly, she traced along the bright lines of the mask, stopping at the big smile that beckoned her.<p>

* * *

><p>A young girl of nearly age 10 poked her head out from behind a tree. Blue eyes as dark as the depths of the ocean darted from side to side. Seeing the coast was clear, she sprinted across the grassy clearing, her long blonde ponytail lapping behind her. With only the dim light of the half moon rotated like a smile leading the way, she carefully took quick, quiet steps toward a large cluster of trees. Ceasing, she crouched down in her new hiding place. Peering through the thickness of the massive bush in front of her, she searched for any signs of her pursuer. Spotting a dark figure dart past, the girl leaned back against the shelter of the tree and wrapped her arms around her legs. After a moment of trying to keep her breathing shallow and waiting, she anxiously leaned forward to look again. As she crawled forward, she accidently pushed her hand on a twig. With a loud snap, she froze in fear. All was silent except for the distant chirping of crickets. Not seeing or hearing anything else she began to move back. With a soft thud from behind her, the girl stumbled over as she whirled around. Looking up, she watched her chaser straighten up and put her hands on her hips. The teenager towered over the younger girl on the ground, her dark, slanted eyes studying her through a mess of dark hair. Slowly, the teen's lips curled up to reveal a smirk.<p>

"Found you Artemis."

The blonde girl stood up with a big smile.

"I thought I was doing really good hiding this time, Jade. I kept very quiet."

"But I can always find you easily." Jade pulled her little sister close and ruffled her hair. With an annoyed groan, the younger pulled away while rolling her eyes to fix her hair. Jade let out a light-hearted laugh. Young Artemis couldn't resist a smile.

These were the times that the ten year old looked forward to. Spending time with her big sister like this helped her forget the troubles in life. Their parents were hardly home and they had to take care of each other. Lawrence liked to spend a lot of time on extended trips, involved in his own business. Paula stuck close to home while taking some jobs that Artemis didn't particularly like.

Jade reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. Artemis watched her sister's happy expression turn into a frown as she stared at the phone. The blonde girl gently touched the teen's arm after the dark-haired girl thrust her phone in her pocket.

"What is it?" Artemis asked softly.

"Dad's back in town," Jade replied in annoyance, "And we are demanded to come back home."

_When somebody loved me,  
>Everything was beautiful<br>Every hour we spent together lives within my heart._

* * *

><p>Her hand giving a final smooth across the bottom, she placed the final tack in the wall next to the door. Artemis stepped back and admired her "Alice in Wonderland" poster. She had recently become infatuated with the story of a girl about her age that was lost in a land of wonder.<p>

Artemis sat cross-legged on her bed, her long hair barely touching the covers. Leaning over, she grabbed up an old tattered stuffed white rabbit and placed it in her lap. She played with the rabbit's ears as she studied every detail of the poster across the room above her sister's bed. Sometimes she wished that she was Alice; living in a better, more fascinating world than her own. The young girl smiled as she thought about the news she heard in class today of the local theater putting on a "Wonderland" play. Her teacher had given her the poster to have, knowing how excited the vibrant young girl would be. The sound of the front door slamming instantly pulled Artemis out of her thoughts. She smiled as her sister came into the room and dropped her backpack to the floor.

"Jade! Did you see what Mrs. Hilton gave me today?" The eager girl asked, pointing. "Isn't it cool?" The dark-haired teen glanced at the poster without emotion. Artemis continued happily, her expression clearly showing her to be elsewhere, "The Theater is going to do an "Alice in Wonderland" play in two weeks. It will be so exciting—"

"No!" Artemis shut her mouth instantly as Jade spun around, glaring at her little sister. "Artemis, you know we won't be able to go anyway! Stop getting your hopes up for nothing and deal with it!"

With a scowl, Jade turned away and plopped down on her bed, folding her arms. Young Artemis tightened her lips as sadness filled her eyes. Cautiously, she got off her own bed and walked over to her sister's. Jade now had her eyes closed tightly and frowned, a single small tear escaping the corner of her right eye. The younger sat next to her, hands in her lap. Artemis glanced up at her troubled sister and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Jade's eyes popped open at the touch. She roughly wiped away the lone tear's existence before turning toward the blonde girl. The teenager's eyes locked with sad, apologetic ones.

"I'm sorry Jade. I didn't mean to get you mad." The dark-haired teen couldn't help a small smile creeping onto her face. Wrapping her arm around her sister's shoulders, Jade pulled her close and squeezed her.

"What am I going to do without you to keep me on track?" she softly replied. The embrace was short lived as Jade pulled away. With a wide devious smile, she asked, "You wanna have some fun at the old abandoned flea market down the street?"

Unsure about the thought, Artemis watched her sister's smile light up the room. Deciding that it could be fun, the girl swiftly nodded.

"Well, let's go then."

_And when she was sad  
>I was there to dry her tears<br>And when she was happy  
>So was I<br>When she loved me_

* * *

><p>Artemis glanced up from her favorite book to the rambunctious sounds of someone in the kitchen. Placing her book on her bed, the girl slowly stepped over and peeked from behind the doorway. She smiled, recognizing her sister's shape. Jade searched through the cupboard until she pulled out a can of ravioli, quickly followed by a worn bowl which she let clang loudly on the counter. Spotting Artemis walking into the kitchen, she reached down and grabbed another bowl, putting it down in the same fashion.<p>

"Hungry?" Jade asked as she dug through the drawers before finding a can opener. Artemis nodded as she joined her in pulling out a couple of forks. After dividing the contents evenly, Jade stuck the two bowls in the microwave and punched in a couple of numbers. Once it dinged, she pulled them out and handed one to Artemis. After taking a bite, Jade replied, "I'm going out tonight. You'll need to stay here by yourself."

Artemis nearly pouted as she stirred her food. "Why can't you stay?"

Jade paused in midbite. "There's something I need to take care of—and you can't come." Jade finished quickly and tossed her bowl and fork into the sink.

"Mom might be home soon." Artemis added, hopeful while watching her sister go into their room.

"Well good so you don't have to worry." She called back. Jade soon emerged with a backpack in hand. "She won't even notice I'm gone."

"I will," Artemis said in a whisper. Jade paused in mid-step for a brief second before throwing the strap on her shoulder.

"I'll be back before you know it." Jade headed for the door, but stopped with her hand on the knob. With slight excitement, Artemis waited for a reaction. Jade half-turned to face her sister. "Just stay inside and you'll be fine."

The young girl watched the closed door for the longest time with her shoulders slumped, hoping that it would just open and bring her sister back in. With nothing happening, Artemis moved away slowly, brushing past her partially eaten dinner. Even with promises that her sister would be back soon, Artemis couldn't help the feeling of loneliness that would only continue to build.

_Through the summer and the fall  
>We had each other, that was all<br>Just she and I together  
>Like it was meant to be <em>

_And when she was lonely  
>I was there to comfort her<br>And I knew that she loved me_

* * *

><p>(AN1) <em>"Please... please don't go!" <em>

_ "Sorry sis. Mom's probably not getting out of prison anytime soon. And I refuse to live in this house with _just_ Dad."_

_ "Dad, and you, and me. We have to keep this family from falling apart." _

Artemis stared at the empty side of the room where her sister used to reside, the words echoing through her mind. Since the first time that Jade left her the first night to escape from her troubles, it was only a few months until she left for good. It was exactly two years ago when Jade left; left her alone. Artemis could remember clearly staying up late while lying in bed, waiting for her sister to return. Every morning for months afterwards, she expected to find the covers ruffled in notion that there was someone sleeping in them like nothing ever happened. The untouched bed always told otherwise. She briefly picked up the worn stuffed white rabbit and held it in the palm of her hand before placing it back on her sister's bed where she put it the night after she left.

"_Dad will come after you." _

"_Let him. I'll disappear like the Cheshire cat. You should go too. I'd let you go with me, but you'd slow me down." _

Artemis looked up at the poster that she used to be so excited about. Studying each character in detail, she paused at the disappearing cat. With the sad smile, she brushed the character briefly before letting her hand drop.

"Artemis? Are you awake?" Paula wheeled into the doorway to find her younger daughter lingering in the empty side of the room. The older woman followed the agile girl's gaze before she'd quickly gone over to her dresser to brush out her long blonde hair. Paula's eyes were filled with sadness at the thought of her lost daughter. The mother had come home for good right after her paralyzing accident. Having sympathy and good behavior for the now handicapped thief who had two daughters at home and didn't pose much of a threat anymore, the court released her for good behavior. When she came home the morning of her release, she found Artemis asleep, huddled in the corner of her bed with her petite arms wrapped around her legs. Once the girl had awoken, she jumped into her mother's lap and held on tight, the tears once again streaming down her face. Through sobs of explanation, Paula had learned that she came home a day too late. With her own moments of grief, the mother made a silent promise to always be there for her little girl. After a while of no turnup of their teenage daughter, Paula demanded her husband to find her. Lawrence had assured his wife that Jade was a tough girl and she'd be fine.

Paula pulled out of her thoughts as she watched her nearly teenage daughter pull her long hair into a ponytail. She then dreadfully remembered the reason why she was here.

"Artemis," The blonde turned to face her mother in question. Paula's eyes dropped as she softly replied, "You better get ready for training. You are to meet your father by the docks in an hour."

Artemis let out a deep sigh as she grabbed up her pack of arrows and her bow. She could easily understand now why Jade resented him so much. But what could she do? He was her father and whether she likes it or not, he was toughening her up to be a fighter; a perfect marksman.

_So the years went by  
>I stayed the same<br>But she began to drift away  
>I was left alone<br>Still I waited for the day  
>When she'd say I will always love you<em>

* * *

><p>(AN2) Artemis froze for a brief second after unmasking the enemy Cheshire. She without a doubt recognized the face even though it had been nearly five years. As the dark-haired villain smiled, millions of images flashed through the archer's mind of times spent with her sister. The scene played out where the two embraced without another thought. Jade cooed her sister, apologizing for leaving her like that and promising that things would work out between them. Reality crushed her hopeful idea as Cheshire told the vigilante to let her go or risk her secret getting spoiled. Realizing some of her team was catching up, she firmly held back the tears and stood there, letting the young assassin escape.<p>

Things were a lot different now and she wasn't going to let all of her hard work on joining the team and gaining their trust to waste. She knew that she had let their enemy go, but couldn't stand the thought of her past to come to light. She had worked hard to become better than that, to help. Watching Kid Flash pick up the mask while grinning ear to ear for his newfound souvenir, Artemis lost herself in the wide white smile of the cat that teased her.

_Lonely and forgotten  
>I'd never thought she'd look my way<br>Then she smiled at me and held me just like she used to do  
>Like she loved me<br>When she loved me_

* * *

><p><em>(Present day)<em>

Artemis gently put the mask back on the shelf, still running her thumb over the smooth bumps. How things seemed to quickly change between them.

"Artemis?" The young archer turned to see she had her whole team standing in the doorway. All wore different expressions showing their concern for their friend. M'gann stepped forward, eyes full of worry.

"Is everything alright?" A few of the teens glanced at the martian girl before turning their attention back to Artemis.

"Yeah, you seem a little down in the dumps." Wally added, looking away while scratching the back of his head. Artemis grimly looked over her shoulder at the mask which stared right back at her.

"Artemis, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to." Zatanna replied sincerely.

"But we will always be there if you ever want to talk." Kaldur added. The leader nodded a farewell and turned to leave. The others one by one did the same, leaving Zatanna and Wally last. With hesitance, Artemis called out to them softly, "Wait!"

They stopped and faced the archer as she tightened her lips. Firmly looking at her team, Artemis finally found the courage to speak.

"I know that you all have come to trust me since I joined. I should have done this long before, but it is time that I told the truth." Robin raised an eyebrow and M'gann looked onward with understanding while the rest waited in interest. Turning around, Artemis picked up Cheshire's mask and stared at it in her nimble fingers. She looked back up and began.

"Exactly five years ago today, my sister left…" Throughout the rest of the afternoon, Artemis told the group everything from not being Green Arrow's niece to being trained harshly by her father, Sportsmaster. She smiled with each of her team's support, some with words and some with hugs, of which Wally surprised her with. Artemis knew from that day on that she could always count on her friends who have become like the family she never really had.

_When somebody loved me  
>Everything was beautiful<br>Every hour we spent together lives within my heart  
>When she loved me.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Now this was mainly supposed to be in the point of view of Artemis at a younger age. Sorry for the one part where it switched the POV a bit from Artemis to Paula. I wanted to have some of her mom's feelings in there and a little more. <em>

_AN1: The italics for this part are specifically seen in episode 12: Homefront. _

_AN2: This scene is in episode 6: Infiltrator with what I think could have been running through her mind after seeing Cheshire unmasked. _

_Alright guys, tell me what you think! Good? Bad? Decent? Criticize me for all you want. It will help me for future reference. _


End file.
